File talk:Cadden Map.gif
General Map Discussion Feel free to discuss anything about the map here, if you deem it more convenient than posting in the map thread. I don't mind either way, I'll see it one way or another. --Cadden Blackthorne 04:35, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Halomek's Changes I'd like to add Lin'La'Se to the map. *Well, the green might pose a problem, but I'm trying to talk to Top about it (the reason for the problem), but either way. I'll use a green-ish color, as it can easily be changed if necessary anyway. --Cadden Blackthorne 17:47, 12 September 2008 (UTC) **As long as the color is a darkish green, I'm fine with whatever works. --Halomek 05:52, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Minor Things *You can drop off the "DV36822" from Arcanix. It's getting used enough now that I think it's earned its name. It'll still be in gray. **I should add that it currently lacks gray around it. That needs to be added back in. --Halomek 05:52, 13 September 2008 (UTC) *Laro Prime shouldn't have any gray around it. Also, if you can add in Rolan and Oris as close to it as you can, that would be great (all three planets are in the same system). Any placement will do. **It doesn't... well, not in the way I'm understanding you're believing it to. That's not "Unknown" gray. That gray merely represents Wild Space. It's a bit of a throw-off, 'cause Oremin is against a black background, so it looks like the same gray as with Wild Space's. It's something I've been meaning to darken to distinguish it better. If you'd rather, I can move it outside the Wild Space regions. Up to you. --Cadden Blackthorne 17:47, 12 September 2008 (UTC) ***Yeah, bump it up. The Laro Order is supposed to be in the Outer Rim, not Wild Space. Put it right near the border of Wild Space though. --Halomek 05:52, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Things I'll Need Added *I noticed that Juoi is missing. I'll get you a new location for it in regards to the larger map. **The location for Juoi is done. *I'll be adding Chisas, Maedes, and Stronghold soon, just as soon as I find a good place for them. I've looked everywhere, but I can't find Stronghold on any map. If you know where it is, place it. **Both planets now have spots picked out. They've been highlighted so they stand out better against all those other planets. --Halomek 05:52, 13 September 2008 (UTC) *I don't see Stronghold on Modi's updated map at all, so feel free to place it however you see fit. The only info on it is it's in the Mid Rim, obvious from Wookieepedia. --Cadden Blackthorne 17:47, 12 September 2008 (UTC) **And finally, I've selected a location for Stronghold. --Halomek 05:52, 13 September 2008 (UTC) I'll take care of this stuff when I get to the map next (Monday). The next "big release" is coming up, anyway. Just one minor thing that needs verifying... did you intentionally list Stronghold as an NR planet? Just need to double-check that. Also, incidentally, I was thinking somewhere about there for Juoi. --Cadden Blackthorne 17:38, 13 September 2008 (UTC) *Yep, that was on purpose. It was affiliated with the Rebel Alliance, so it seems logical that it would be part of the NR too. --Halomek 20:36, 13 September 2008 (UTC) **Wasn't sure if it was a Cult location or not, is all. --Cadden Blackthorne 22:24, 13 September 2008 (UTC) ***It isn't... yet. ;) --Halomek 23:41, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Okay, I believe I got it all updated as per your request. Feel free to let me know if I missed, or flubbed up :P, something. --Cadden Blackthorne 22:09, 15 September 2008 (UTC) *You missed two things, which I've mentioned on the Exodus thread. --Halomek 00:06, 16 September 2008 (UTC)